Superman
by Aeron Thana and Yue Helios
Summary: " He was my Superman. But he just met his Kryptonite." Songfic. Taylor Swift.


**I felt in the mood to do this, so:**

* * *

><p>Silena Beauregard was spinning around the Aphrodite cabin. Her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, had just left on a mission to tear down the Princess Andromeda with Percy Jackson. But Silena wasn't worried. Charlie would be safe. Besides, Luke promised. He promised her, he wouldn't get hurt. She didn't know how wrong she was.<p>

Andria, another Aphrodite girl, was listening to music, heavy metal music. Silena made a face. "Turn it off, Andria!" She just rolled her eyes, turned off the music, and left the room.

But then the stereo turned on again. Silena was about to turn it back off, until she heard the music.

* * *

><p><em>Tall, dark and super manly<em>

_Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

Well, not exactly, more like, puts Greek fire jars in his bag and flies away. On Blackjack, her favorite pegasus, beside her own, of course.

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

Saving the world, going to work, same thing.

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

Of course he does, his mother was dead, died in a car accident, but Charlie showed me a picture, she was just as beautiful as she thought. Hephaestus, most people wouldn't expect her dating a child of Hephaestus, but she was. He was just as determined as his father.

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

Every minute I'm away from him, I miss him. Because he keeps me sane. He's the reason I didn't kill herself earlier, because of herself, her treachery.

_I hang on every word you say_

I never thought you would leave me so soon, I never thought I would be the cause. I never thought your last words, would actually _be_ your last words.

_You'll smile and say "How are you?"_

_And I'll say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you forever_

I wanted to say it before you left. I wanted to tell you I loved you. But you were already late. You left before I could tell you.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

I'll wait until you come back. I'll wait forever, for you.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

Please, come back.

_Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day, yeah_

Of course, he's irrational. But that's how he invents. Turn an impossibility to a possibility. That's how he is. And I love him for that.

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

They says he's dangerous, my sisters insist. A child of Hephaestus is no good for a child of Aphrodite. That's why Mother is with Ares. But he's the only one I want.

_And you'll leave, got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I loved you from the very first day_

The first day I looked at you, I felt sparks. I felt a click. Someone I would love.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

Don't forget, Charlie. If everyone runs away, I'll stay.

_And I watched Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

If everyone dies, I'll fight to stay alive, just so I could see you.

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't chase another girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

Don't forget about me. Don't leave me for another girl, because I need you, Charlie.

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm love-struck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget; don't forget where I'll be_

That cruise ship, that awful cruise ship, took you away from me. Tore you away as if you were wrapping on a present.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

Everyone tried to make me feel better. But I couldn't. I couldn't let go of that pinching weight, sitting one my shoulders, my chest.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever_

__He was my Superman. But he just met his Kryptonite. Songfic.

_I watched Superman fly away_

_I swear, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_Come back down_

You flew away. I waited. You didn't come back.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Do you think I should a bunch of song-fics into one story, or separate?<strong>


End file.
